


Video Chat

by Ambereyes90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Wynonna and Doc get a few minutes to video chat with their little girl





	Video Chat

Wynonna sat on the porch with a bottle of whisky in her hand. She stared out at the night sky. It had been a living hell trying to get the towns people back, solving the mystery of who Valdez was and putting an end to him before the struggle to figure out how to get Waverly and doc back. The last month and a half had been a real hell for her and she was getting tired. She drank deep as she closed her eyes, feeling the cold air close around her. She felt someone's eyes on her making her open her own to find Doc standing on the porch, leaning on the post, just watching her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring is rude?" She said before taking another drink.

Doc smirked. "Waverly finally fall asleep?"

Wynonna shook her head. "She's doing some nerd stuff with Nichole and Jeremy. I want nothing to do with that." She gave him a look making him smirk at her again. "Thought you went home to Kate." She said blandly, she knew she had pushed him away, she knew she could never be pulled together enough to be with him and she knew he belonged with Kate, his wife from when they were really alive.

"How's your leg?" He asked making her rub over her thigh where it had been sliced open during her fight to get Waverly and him free from their hell.

"It's getting there." She nodded. "Still sore." She shrugged. "But this helps." She smirked holding up the half empty bottle of whisky.

"Wynonna!" They heard as the door swung open and Waverly ran out with a bright smile, followed by Nichole and Jeremy both holding some sort of computer and wires. "Good, you're here too." She smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him to the seat beside Wynonna who raised a brow. "Okay, so the three of us have been working on this thing."

"This thing something nerdy? Do you really think I'm going to understand nerdy?" Wynonna asked looking at her sister who rolled her eyes and gave her a look to quiet her. Wynonna held her hands up as Doc smirked with a raised brow at the interaction between the sisters.

"Would you shush?" Waverly scolded before her smile came back and she looked between the two of them. "Now, we've been working on this for a while."

"Waves, what is it?" Wynonna asked as Waverly sighed.

"The three of us were able to set up a secure connection that can't be hacked, the only problem is there has to be two people who know how to access the different things and get it connected so it can't be all the time, but…" She looked at the two standing behind her both with smiles.

"We were doing this to help, and then it turned into a way to remind you, Doc why you needed to fight being a Vampire and all, but…." Nichole explained. "We wanted to give you both something to fight for." She turned the computer in her hands.

"You got us a picture of Robin?" Wynonna asked blankly.

"Wha-? No." Waverly said looking at the screen as Jeremy moved around to look. "Robin move."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Robin said moving to the side to reveal Gus sitting on a brown couch.

Wynonna dropped her bottle of whisky as she sat up more, pulling at her leg wound but she didn't care. "Gus…." Wynonna said as Doc furrowed his brow watching as the woman smiled.

"It's been a while, Wynonna, but it looks like some things didn't change." She smirked noting the bottle that had fallen. "Waverly got a hold of me and we set this up with your friends. We know it's not the most ideal, but we thought it might be nice."

"Nice? What would be nice? I mean not that I'm not glad to see you." Wynonna said. "Is Alice okay?" She asked suddenly worried.

"She's just fine. But that's why we thought this would be nice." Gus told her watching her niece and Doc look confused.

"Here she is." Robin cheered as he walked over, gently handing a squirming infant to Gus. "She's a like a worm."

"Busy as a bee as always." Gus smirked as she settled Alice in her arms, sitting her up to look at the camera. Wynonna gasped as tears burned her eyes, Doc was blinking back his own watching his daughter swinging her hands and looking around. "She never sits still, always trying to be on the move. She's trying to crawl, hasn't managed it yet, thank god, I think I'm in big trouble when she does." Gus laughed as Wynonna smiled letting her tears fall as her eyes were locked on the tiny face of her six-month-old daughter. Waverly moved a box over for Nichole and Jeremy to set the computer and wiring down, leaving the parents alone to talk with Gus and visit with their daughter for the first time since they had given her up to protect her.

"She's good?" Wynonna asked, wiping away a tear. "She's healthy and all?"

Gus nodded. "She's completely healthy."

"Dadadadadada." Alice chanted making both parents take a deep breath.

"I've made sure she knows her parents." Gus said. "Although she seems to like screaming that." She smiled as Alice squirmed, giggling as she chanted Dada. "It's her first word, sorry Wynonna." She said with a smirk as Wynonna shook her head, reaching for Doc's hand, holding it but never taking her eyes from Alice.

"She's getting so big." Doc said watching as Alice looked back at the screen with her bright blue eyes.

Gus ran her hand over the infant's dark brown hair. "She's growing like a weed."

"We're going to lose connection in a couple minutes." Robin said off screen. "We're only able to get a hold of the satellite for a little while, while it orbits. I'm sorry."

Wynonna shook her head. "No it's okay." She told him. "Seeing her is enough, thanks you two."

"Of course." Gus smirked.

"You be good for Gus, little girl." Wynonna said as Alice turned back to the screen. "You keep growing and very soon your daddy and me will come get you." She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"See you soon, little girl." Doc said just before the connection was lost. The two sat for a moment, silent tears falling as they thought about their daughter, what they've missed already. "We'll bring her home." Doc said softly making her look at him, her eyes locking with his bright baby blues that were filled with tears. She nodded unable to hold her tears anymore, he pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close. The two sat holding each other silently, reveling in the moments they got to see and hear their daughter, something they thought wouldn't happen for a long time.

Nichole looked over at Waverly peeking out of the window, watching Wynonna lean into Doc's side. "What are you doing? Leave them alone." She scolded.

"I just… I wanted to see." She said with a smile pointing at the window making Nichole peek watching the two holding each other. "I hope this makes them feel better." She smirked as she walked away followed by Nichole shaking her head.

"She's beautiful." Doc said softly after several minutes.

"She is." Wynonna nodded. "She's even a little asshole like us." She smiled making him chuckle. He kissed the top of her head.

"You did the right thing." He said softly making her look up at him. "Getting her away from this horrible place. I wish you had let me in on it, but you did the best thing for her. You saved and protected our daughter." A tear slid down her cheek making him wipe it away gently before he leaned in pressing a loving kiss to her lips. Wynonna kissed back, their arms wrapping around each other, the love and passion flowing free. They parted, looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes, emotions swimming wild.

"Doc…" She trailed off taking in every detail of his face.

"There's no need to go apologizing, love." He said as he gently ran his hand on her cheek making her lean into his touch. She gave a small smile as he pulled her back to lean on him as they looked out at the darkness coating the Earp land.

After a minute Wynonna broke the silence. "Since when are you able to get in the house?" she asked glancing at him as he smirked.

"Waverly seems to be more powerful than anyone thought. She was able to cleans me of the affliction of Vampirism." He explained. "Probably happened back when I went after Julian."

"Good. Now you're just a normal mortal Asshole." She smiled making him give a soft chuckle and agree. She took a breath before pulling away and standing. "It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep if we're going to clear the triangle and bring little Alice home." Doc looked at her a minute before he stood and let her pull him off to the barn. Tomorrow they would begin their mission to clear out the triangle of anything that could hurt their little girl, for tonight, they were going to celebrate what they had.


End file.
